Change of Feelings
by SasukeU16
Summary: After Yumi had doubted and made sure William didn't join the team, Yumi has to find him and ask for his help, She realizes she might have feelings for William, William wonders if she does.


**Yumi's Pov**

I walked around Kadic in search for William, I needed him to go to Lyoko with me because the other's had already gone to Lyoko and gotten themselves devirtualized and now they had to wait for twelve hours to go back. There was an activated tower and I was the only one who could deactivate it, I needed William's protection getting to the tower.

I asked some gir who was near by if they had seen him, she had told me he was in his room, I thanked her and ran off towards the dorms, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, It seemed he wasn't going too.

"William, It's me Yumi...I know you hate me but don't take it out on the team, we need you, I need you to come with me to Lyoko...We could be a good team, I'm sorry William I should have trusted you would do good things on this team." I said.

I heard the door unlock, William stepped out facing him, he had a smile on his face, I took it he liked seeing me plead for his help and being so apologetic.

I hadn't moved from where I was standing so he had moved in closer, I stayed frozen in place, It seemed like he was going to grab me and kiss me passionately, his warm tan hand brushed against my cheek I watched him and he tucked a strained of my black hair behind my ear. I questioned myself If I had wanted him to.

**William's Pov**

After hearing her through the door, how sincere she was. I got up from my bed putting my poetry book down on the bed, I picked up a black leather jacket and unlocked the door stepping out closing the door behind. I faced her and smiled sincerely. I felt successful for getting Yumi to apologize, I couldn't let her down now. She needed me now. I didn't realize that I had stepped so close to her, It wasn't my attention to get so close but It was an advantage, I had seen a light blush appear on the raven haired girl's cheeks she only tried hiding it, I leaned in my mouth to her ear.

"Thank you for opening the door, I was tired of talking to the door. William I'm sorry, You can hate me all you want but we have to work together, Are you in?" She asked.

"Yumi, I could never hate you...Let's get going." I said moving away from her giving her some space.

She stared into my eyes as I looked into her beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes, I wanted so badly to kiss her soft lips, I really did but instead I walked away from her.

**Yumi's Pov**

I watched him walk away, I stood there frozen, my heart racing a mile a minute I felt it was going to jump out of my chest. I very well knew right then and there that I had wanted him to kiss me, I felt guilty because it wasn't fair to Ulrich but then again I didn't know what was going on with him, I have waited for him to confess to me but he never had the courage, he never budged at all, even when I have given many hints that I wanted more, I have given up.

"You coming?"He called out, he was stopped in the middle of the hallway, he broke me of my train of thought.

"Yeah of course." I replied catching up with him, we walked side by side walking off to get to the factory.

We got to the factory and immediately started going down to the scanners, I glanced over at William as we stood side by side so close together in the elevator, Normally I wouldn't pay any attention to it but some how I felt my feelings starting to change, I had notice that my heart had race and I felt my cheeks were changing shade each time, it happened every time I was near him.

**William's Pov**

I can feel Yumi staring at me with those beautiful eyes of her's, She adverts her gaze when I look over to her, but one time I had caught her eying me. I only smirked and ignored it letting it pass.

We soon had arrived to the scanner room, I noticed she moved to step away and get into the scanner sooner than usual, I wondered if she could be feeling something for me, Could she actually be falling for me? I questioned to myself.

"Earth to William, Get a move on." I heard Jeremie called out, he sounded impatient.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm getting there, Einstein." I replied a little snappy.

I looked over at Yumi who looked at me for a moment, I only smiled at her with a warm smile. I then get a move on hoping into one of the scanner, ready to go to Lyoko


End file.
